Rurumu No Bouken
by Reibunbun
Summary: After her mother's death, daughter of national chief Rametoto, Rurumu is determined to become a fierce warrior and everything else she needs to survive in a harsh environment. However, after meeting an assassin and hearing the cruelties of the outside world, she sets out on a series of adventures in her quest to create her own country.
1. The Golden Days Of Youth

If someone had asked Ruru how she expected to spend her mother's birthday, curled up atop a grave was not what she would have said. Yet, here she was, seven years old and already mourning the loss of half her family.

The brother she never had was buried with her greatest friend. Now it was just her and her father, and without the calming presence of her mother, he was absolutely terrifying. Already she was having expectations piled on her as the daughter of the chief. No one would dare say it, but she was astute enough to know they expected her to fill the void left in her mother's wake.

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't do it. These days it was hard for her to function normally, let alone begin training as a warrior on top of all her studies. Her father grew angry whenever she failed to deliver, already upset at her small size. "She will grow eventually" her mother had always said. She was like the goddess of patience, and it seemed like she had been the only thing that could calm her father's temper. Without her, Ruru was defenseless, upset and broken.

Warriors couldn't be broken. She had to get over this. She had to fulfill her destiny.

Even that concept was one her mother had bestowed her from an early age. Every time she spoke of it, she'd be positively glowing as she brought her little angel into her lap and told her how proud she was. "You'll accomplish so many things we cannot even fathom", she'd always said. "You'll be the one to change this world" she said. But now she was dead. And the pressure to deliver to her people, living up to expectations so high she could barely comprehend, was overwhelming. The weight of destiny was beginning to feel a little less glorious and a lot more burdening, and she hadn't even started on anything important.

She didn't know what to do.

…

"That one looks like an abare narwhal." Hina said, pointing at the clouds above them.

Ruru nodded, laying at his side, holding his hand and wearing the smiles reserved only for him.

The two of them had befriended each other due to circumstance and necessity. The fact remained that Ruru was still small for her age, and after two years she was hardly growing. They were trying everything. She ate as much as she could, got as much protein as she needed. She just wasn't growing. This didn't stop her from training, however it made things difficult and when she was training with the monstrous presence that was her father; she sustained a lot of pain and little improvement. Her father was too fast, too harsh, and too impatient to train her the way she needed, but he was too caught up in his pride to understand this. She was convinced he wanted only to hurt her, and from the bottom of her heart she hated him.

That's when she met Hina, nearly as small as her and seen as incompetent. She'd met him by accident, after yet another youth decided to challenge her, going as far as attacking, and Hina came to her aid. This was a problem that would be easily solved if she told her father she was being bullied, as attacking the daughter of the chief would never do, but she was too scared to. She didn't trust her father for anything. So instead she decided she needed to learn how to fight better. Hina needed to train himself, as the pressure on him was just as bad and in a lot of cases worse than her own. He had few friends outside of his family, and was rather shy about his perceived weakness.

And so they became sparring partners, and trained as often as they were able to. Ruru told no one of her new found friendship, and Hina had no one to tell outside his family. So in secret they had trained, and then in times like these they just cherished one another's company. Finding the friendship they harbored priceless, they were grateful for peaceful moments like these.

Pouting, Ruru tossed a rock towards the narwhal cloud, sticking out her tongue. "We'll get you one day…" Though there wasn't much malice in her heart. More just upsettedness.

"When do they want you to become a warrior anyway?" Hina asked curiously.

Ruru let out a huff. "My father? Yesterday. Well...no that's an exaggeration but like….he wants me to devote every minute to honing my strength...the only reason he's as supportive of all my studies as he's been is because mom made them a priority. Now it's all strength training….I hate it."

"Do you not want to be a warrior?"

She frowned, pondering. "Well...in all honesty no. I'm going to do it...because I have to to make everyone happy...but that's not what's important in the grand scheme of things."

"Then what do you want to do?" He asked curiously.

Ruru shrugged. "I dunno yet exactly...but...I want to travel...mama always encouraged me to learn about the outsiders...and well...there's a lot of bad things I've read about them...like the different wars and what they did to people like the Fanalis...but there are good things too. There's entire cultures and countries and people...just...waiting to be discovered...friends and alternate views on life just waiting out there...ya'know?"

Hina stared blankly. "Not...not really no. But I guess it sounds alright...but don't you think you'd just get into trouble?"

Ruru shrugged."Well that's the fun part isn't it?"

Hina rolled his eyes. "You keep thinking like that and I'll have to be the one to bail you out for the rest of eternity."

"I'd like that...yeah...you're good...you can get me outta trouble someday."

"Or you could stay out of trouble...it'd be easier."

Ruru stuck out her tongue. "But where's the fun in that?"

Hina poked her playfully. "You're such a kid!"

"Hey I'm older than you, shortie!"

"Who you callin' shortie?!"

A few playful nudges later and the two of them were laughing and play fighting as any normal children did in their position. For now at least they were still young, and even though things were rough for them, they had each other and that friendship was more valuable than anything. How unfortunate then that even that friendship would become strained.


	2. A Deadlier Stray

Time flashed and crawled by respectively, acting out it's eerie dance that was ever binding and ever elusive. The years passed and with them Ruru and Hina grew older, wiser, and most importantly stronger. Ruru was the bigger of them now, something that happened once she hit puberty and grew like a tree. With the new use of her physique, she was able to train harder with both Hina and her father. By the time she was sixteen, Ruru now named Rurumu, was able to defeat an Abare Narwhal and become the warrior her people desperately needed her to be.

She'd hated everything about becoming a warrior though. The test, the endless training that came with it, and all her new obligations and roles as a warrior. Because she was kept preoccupied so constantly her connection with Hina became strained. She wanted to spend more time around him than ever but she had other duties and then there was the matter of his self esteem. As Hina grew older and older and still could not defeat the Abare Narwhal the ostracization got worse and Hina grew more distant, devoting all his time to becoming a warrior and having less times for those outside of their family.

They still met in secret occasionally, and their promise to get married once he became a warrior was still intact, but they were growing more and more distant as each year passed and Rurumu was getting worried.

Surely, things were becoming more perilous for the both of them. Just that day she had been informed of a mysterious tower that had been discovered. Many warriors had been sent in but none of them had returned. Surely, Hina's hesitance to become a warrior was at the moment a blessing. After all, she never wished for him to be sent to such a place. She wanted to protect him, but she feared that if she became strong enough she would lose even him.

All of this was stuck in Rurumu's mind as she lay in bed staring up at the dark ceiling. She was all of twenty-five now, and yet all she'd done was become a warrior. She hadn't ever left the tribe, nor had she effected any significant change in destiny or humanity. She felt as though she was slowly going mad in what she perceived to be this useless state. She felt restless, impulsive, like she wanted— no needed— to do something crazy.

Shaking this feeling away she closed her eyes and shifted slightly, trying to force her restless mind into sleep.

She had almost managed this when she heard something. The sound was faint, a sort of sliding sound and it came from directly above her. Opening her eyes just a slither she saw that one of boards on the ceiling had been pried open and two green eyes were staring down at her. Blinking, she stared just a moment before realizing it was a stray cat or some other small animal. She wasn't allowed to keep any of her pets indoors so she'd have to catch this one and take in somewhere safe later, in the meantime she needed sleep.

Closing her eyes again she had almost fallen asleep when there was a crashing sound and the cat along with the loose board had come crashing down towards her. In her panic, and on instinct, she rolled off her bed just in time for both projectiles to come crashing down atop her bed.

Turning and looking up then her jaw dropped and her eyes widened; the intruder wasn't a cat an all but an assassin.

"Shit!" The child, obscured by a poncho and numerous bandages, cursed under their breath as they tried to pull the knives that had gotten stuck in the bed frame back out.

Quickly, Rurumu stood and took a fighting position, although she'd rather not hurt this person. "Who are you?!" She demanded in a whisper.

Eyes flashing, they turned to face her just as they managed to retrieve their knives and lunge at her.

Perhaps they weren't expecting her speed considering her size, but Rurumu managed to sidestep them. Spinning in the air, they managed to catch the side of her arm with one of their blades, however the cut was shallow, barely causing Rurumu to flinch.

Grabbing her spear from her bedside just as the child went sprawling to the floor, she shoved it towards them, careful not to actually stab them with it, and effectively trapped them there laying face down on the floor.

"I said who are you?!" She demanded again softly.

They were silent, staring up at her in contempt. Their green eyes the only bit of color on them aside from their red strings, they seemed demanded and threatening, but really they reminded Rurumu of an injured animal more so than anything.

Holding them in place still, she quickly kicked their knives away from them and scooped them up by their poncho. Retrieving some rope she kept in her room in case of an strangely specific emergencies such as these, she tied them up and set them down. Noticing the knives were attached to strings then she frowned and unattached them, tucking them away in her pocket. Kneeling down then she stared over the assassin.

"Who are you and why are you trying to kill me?!"

Silence.

She didn't want to hurt him but she had to do something. She tried again, her voice remaining as calm as she could manage it in fear of alerting the others to the assassins presence before she could get the information she needed.

"Please, I can't help you if I don't know these things." She said softly.

The assassin scoffed, rolling their eyes indignantly. "Help me? That's impossible."

Hearing their voice, how bitter it sounded, made her heart waver slightly. Who was this child really, and what had they been through to put them in this position? What great injustice had driven the poor young human to feel the need to take up arms and join the undergrounds of murder and political intrigue. The possibilities were equal part curious and concerning, and Rurumu was longing for the truth and this child's backstory.

"What's a child like you doing working as an assassin?" She asked gently, her voice soft and mild as she wished to let this child no she meant no harm, a difficult task considering she had him tied up and they would be considered enemies.

Eyes narrowing they scowled at her. "What's a bitch like you doing as daughter of chief?"

Rurumu sighed, having not expected the sass although it wasn't really a surprise all things considering. After all, if she was in his position she supposed she'd be rather hostile too.

"Won't you at least tell me your name? I really do want to help you."

The assassin shook their head. "No. I'm not stupid I know you'll just kill me."

Hearing this her heart fell. This poor child, what must they have been through to consider life and death situations to be a picture of normalcy?

Frowning then, she shook her head in disagreement. "No actually…I won't kill a child. Ever. It's just not happening."

A bitter scoff was brought to her attention as the child sneered up at her incredulously. "You'd be the first then. Why should I believe you?"

She shrugged. "You don't have much choice do you?"

She hated to force this kid into anything, after all he seemed so small and helpless, but really he was trying to kill her and this was an interrogation, so she supposed she would have to get some information from him eventually.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

The child huffed, jutting out their jaw and they made to cross his arms although the ropes restricted them, causing them to scowl and stare at the restraints dangerously, as though he'd like nothing more than to set them on fire and strangle her with them. Though perhaps it was best if she didn't imagine such things.

"I'm not letting you go until you do." She stated sternly, her patients wavering finally.

"So be it." Another scoff that made her purse her lips and take a deep inhale and exhale of pure frustration.

"Fine." She muttered.

"Fine." They repeated crossly.

For several minutes she just stayed there staring at them. The poor kid may not have been a cat like she'd originally thought, but they were definitely a stray. Their clothes were dirty, ragged, and she noticed scars on the insides of their legs. Their face was obscured by the bandages, so she couldn't see much other than the bright green eyes and the mess of dark gray hair that seemed to have dirt on it as well as what looked like traces of blood stains.

Frowning, she reached forward and unwrapped the bandages, flinching back when they tried to bite her but managing to get them off. The boy from behind the bandages was not what she had expected. A very young freckled face was what she was met with, far less venomous than his expression portrayed.

"Awe…you're kinda cute." She muttered without thinking.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed. "I'm not cute I'll fucking kill you!"

Frowning deeper she put a finger to her lips and shushed him. "Are you crazy? If you don't quiet down my father will kill you!"

He scoffed. "Don't order me around you hag! I'll be as loud as I fucking want to!"

She shushed him again, this time more urgently. "Stop! You'll wake him."

Sensing her fear he smirked and spoke up loudly "What was that?! I couldn't hear you! MAYBE YOU SHOULD TALK LOUDER!"

Panicking she clapped her hand to his mouth, covering his whole face essentially, and yelped when he bit her.

She was hoping her father hadn't heard but it was too late. She could already hear his footsteps echoing, the booming sounds that in the past had led to another fight. The sounds that had been a prerequisite for another beating. Tensing up on instinct, Rurumu tried to think of a way to hide him. She was about to scoop him up and hide him in her bedding but she heard the footsteps stop and new there would be no winning. Panic rising in her, she took a deep breath and resolved to react calmly.

The door slammed open then and her father, along with two guards that had heard the commotion and were worried, burst into the room.

When the assassin saw the sheer size and strength of Rametoto, how he towered over the both of them, and how he looked so sincerely menacing, there was visible regret as his shoulders sagged and his eyes widened slightly. "Well shit."

Rurumu's eyes darted to him a moment and she gave him a look of pure exasperation. What kind of assassin was this reckless? Did this kid want to die? Why hadn't he stopped screaming?

"RURUMU, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Standing then, Rurumu tensed up at her father's booming voice. No matter what she said she knew she couldn't calm him. She never did.

"That's what I was trying to find out." She said coldly, all the empathy within tabled and absent from her countenance. She stared at her father knowing little affection, little sympathy. She just needed to send him away and be done with it, but doing so would not be easy.

"It's just a stray…I'll release it back into it's natural habitat soon."

She heard the boy scoff and roll his eyes and resisted a sigh. He was really making this hard on her, wasn't he?

"Rurumu…do I look like a fool to you?" Her father whispered, staring at her with eyes that sparkled dangerously, as dangerous as they always were before things became violent and she felt weighted by her life's seemingly endless insanity.

Despite his dangerously quiet tone, and despite the fear that was welling up inside her heart, Rurumu stood her ground and managed to stop her hands from shaking.

"No you do not, father. Neither do I…I'm perfectly capable of handling-"

"SILENCE!"

He tried to smack her but she caught his wrist, glaring at him with equal menace, with the contempt that had only grown with her from the day of her mother's silent however, she took a step back, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"IS THERE AN OUTSIDER IN OUR HOUSEHOLD YES OR NO!?"

Rurumu bit her lip in frustration. "Yes. Obviously but—"

"YOU KNOW OUTSIDERS ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THIS TRIBE!"

"YEAH I KNOW BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE TRIED TO KILL ME!"

As soon as she burst that she knew she'd made a mistake. The look of pure unbridled rage, now directed at the assassin, was unmistakable.

Knowing exactly what was about to happen, Rurumu jumped into action. Her father, caught up in his endless fury, grabbed the spear from one of the guards and in a flash was lunging at the child.

A shrill scream was heard but cut off by the clanging of spear on spear. The sound echoed through the room as the intensity of the moment came full circle and Rurumu glared at her father with as more ferocity as she dared. The endless power struggle between them continuing.

Rurumu stood protectively over the child who had been trying to kill her less than an hour before. Perhaps a foolish decision but she refused to lose another child to her father, refused to watch him end another life as she had always had to witness silently.

"What are you doing?!" Rametoto demanded.

Rurumu took a deep breath, speaking up boldly. "He may be an assassin father, but he is also only a child! I have detained him for questioning and I will not let you harm him!"

There was a tense silence before Rurumu spoke up again, more softly this time. "Father please…I've done all you asked, please just trust me."

Rametoto was silent a long moment, his eyes darting between his daughter and the young and currently defenseless assassin. He couldn't do it. He dropped his spear. Rurumu hardly knew her father's intentions, but she'd like to think murdering a child was something he wouldn't do. At the very least she was relieved even though she knew for their trust, or lack thereof, this meant nothing. At least the child would be safe, that's all she cared about for the time being.

"Fine." He said coldly, seething violently. "But he's going to the dungeon. You two! Put him in chains!"

The two guards were quick to grab the child and carry him away, flashing one another helpless looks before glancing in fear at Rurumu. As she watched them leave she heaved a sigh of relief and let the curiosity return alongside her usual empathy. Why was that child trying to kill her? Would she find a way to save him? Or would he be forever lost in the darkness?

For the first time in what felt like forever, she had reached the next chapter of her destiny.


	3. An Adventure's Outset

The dungeon was even colder than the rest of the place, and though Rurumu certainly didn't mind the cold, she could practically hear the boy's shivering the moment she entered. Holding the blanket she'd borrowed uncertainly, she carried it and a hot bowl of soup down with her. She doubted her father or the guards would consider the poor kid was freezing and likely hadn't eaten in weeks, so she took it upon herself to care for him.

When she saw him, tied up completely still, with all his weapons kept locked up on the opposite side of the dungeon, she couldn't help but pity him. If he'd just listened to her he could have avoided all this, but she supposed in his place she wouldn't likely listen to her target either.

Entering his cell then, she spoke up softly. "I brought you some soup...and a blanket."

He just scowled up at her. "I'm not eating that poison."

Sighing, Rurumu set down the bowl and helped him into a sitting position before she wrapped the blanket around him. He scowled still, but she could see him start to relax a bit once he had the blanket to give him some of the warmth he was lacking.

"If I wanted you dead...I would have let my father kill you." She said quietly, holding the soup up to him.

He stared at it a moment hungrily before giving up. "Fine...I'll eat the fucking soup are you happy now?"

Smiling a bit, Rurumu nodded and started feeding it to him. "A little bit yeah...but I'll be happier when you tell me your name and why you were trying to kill me…"

His eyes widened a bit when he tasted the soup, and perhaps because of that, he started to open up a little bit. "Ja'far. And I'm an assassin."

She nodded. "I figured as much...but why me...who sent you?"

Ja'far shook his head. "Can't say."

Rurumu frowned then, but she supposed an assassin revealing such information could mean death if it ever got back to them. Still she was determined to learn the truth.

"Hm….can you say where you're from at least?"

He nodded. "An assassin's guild in Parthevia."

Parthevia? What would they want with Imuchakk?

Rurumu's frown grew deeper. To assassinate the daughter of the chief would certainly mean war, and a war between Imuchakk and Parthevia would be disastrous on both ends with very little to gain. She wracked her brain for anything that had recently happened that would cause Parthevia to do this...something unusual something that might hold an enormous amount of power….what could that possible be unless…

"Are they after the tower?" Rurumu asked suddenly. "The tower that just appeared near one of our tribes...it seems to hold unspeakable power within….but no one we've sent has returned."

Ja'far was silent a minute before he nodded. "It's called a dungeon sheesh don't you know anything?" He scoffed a bit, although there wasn't much edge in his tone. "Look all I know is they want that shit for the war or something and I have to clear the way for them."

"By killing me?" Rurumu asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "But what does killing me solve? As daughter of chief I'm not allowed near the place...I'm too important apparently….."

"Well that's stupid." He said bluntly. "Aren't you like a warrior or something."

She nodded. "Imuchakk's fiercest warrior is yours truly...but mostly I just oversee things and help kids learn to fight...well...that and hunting but that's not really anything special…"

Ja'far seemed unfazed. "Fascinating. But doesn't that shit get boring? Don't you want a real challenge for once?"

Rurumu nodded. "Of course...to be honest I don't even want to stay in Imuchakk...there's so much more out there I'd rather see...what is it like...on the outside I mean?"

Ja'far just scoffed, averting his gaze bitterly. "You're better off here where your spoiled and shit...out they're everything's shitty and it's dark and you're fucked if you make too many mistakes…" He chuckled a bit. "You wouldn't last ten minutes in the real world, princess."

Ignoring his sarcasm, Rurumu sighed. "Yeah...I've heard it can get pretty bad out there...the only real contact we've had with outsiders have been with violent people…...like you…" A frown graced her features then, concern for this child's welfare surfacing. "Where are your parents anyway? For a child so young to be in a line of work so shameful as this...what must you have gone through…?"

Ja'far averted his gaze once again. "My parents they…." there was a long silence before he looked up again, before hiding his face in the blanket, letting out what she assumed to be a small cry . "I was taken from them...about a year ago...we were just living peacefully in our home near Parthevia's capital….when suddenly the assassins attacked…" He shivered then. "When I think about the way I was ripped from my mother's arms...how badly she was crying…..such injustice...I can hardly bear it."

"Are...are they still alive?" Rurumu asked softly.

Ja'far nodded. "They were likely just sold into slavery or something...I don't really know what happened...but I haven't been able to hear from them since….since I was taken and...and now I have to work as an assassin….I hate it so much….I would rather die than to take another life but I have to carry on for my parents sake!"

There was a long silence before Rurumu got an idea. "Hey...that dungeon thing you were talking about...you think the power is enough to save your parents?"

Ja'far's eyes widened. "Yeah….it...it might be actually….I can't believe I hadn't thought of that but…" he frowned. "But no...that would never work...after all you'd need me to help you through..and..and I have to stay here as a prisoner….it's the right thing to do after all. I've finally been caught."

He hid his face again and sniffled, wiping away the tears he'd been holding back until then.

Every sense in Rurumu told her something was amiss about this, after all he had just been trying to kill her a few hours before, but what if he was telling the truth? What if his parents really were out there somewhere needing her help, and what if she really could help this small child be happy and safe again?

Granted, she figured even if he was lying, she would need his knowledge of dungeons to get this power, and that was something she wanted anyway. After all she wouldn't be able to change anything without it.

In just a few minutes of processed silence, she was cutting through his ropes. "Alright, here's what we're going to do." She whispered to him. "I'll hide you in my hair and sneak you out of here, then we'll head to the dungeon and capture it together. From there we figure out our plan of liberating you and your parents, got it?"

Ja'far stared at her incredulously a moment before he nodded, face brightening. "Nice. Let's do it."

…

Sneaking out of the place with Ja'far was surprisingly easy. No one suspected that Rurumu would help an outsider and assassin out of prison to go capture some dungeon from which no others had returned. In retrospect even she was a bit surprised she was trying this, but something about the dungeon called to her, and the need to fill the void of emptiness inside her with change and challenge was stronger than ever.

As soon as they were out of sight however, Ja'far began grumbling loudly.

"I can't fucking breathe. You're crushing me, bitch. How the fuck is your hair this fucking heavy?!"

Giggling a bit, she helped him out of his fluffy blue prison, and pulled her hair into a giant ponytail atop her head.

"Sorry about that...I haven't cut my hair since I was little so….it can be pretty heavy….good for hiding little children in though I guess."

Ja'far scowled at her. "I'm not that little and I'm not a fucking child!"

Rurumu's eyes widened. "You're not? I thought you were two or three…"

"The fuck?! I'M NOT THAT SMALL DAMN IT! I'm like...ten years old now can we get on with this please?"

"Oh….I didn't realize outsiders were so much smaller...sorry...you..you look great though! I'm sure you're very um tall for your age!" Rurumu encouraged, stifling a giggle although she knew what it was like to be small for her age as he was.

"Don't patronize me."

…

The trek to the dungeon took longer than Rurumu would have liked, and eventually she was compelled to scoop Ja'far up and carry him before the cold got to him too much.

"I'm not a baby you don't have to carry me!" He grumbled, but also more or less cuddled into her for warmth. He had the blanket from before wrapped around him still, but it wasn't much considering it was snowing out.

"Oh don't be so cross about it...it's not a big deal….how come you're dressed so lightly anyway...wouldn't you want to wear something more protective from the cold knowing you're going to the 'unexplored region of the extreme north'?" Rurumu asked curiously as she made her way in the direction of the dungeon.

"That's. That's none of your business!" He snapped. Pouting then, he averted his gaze. "It's harder to attack people with lots of weight on me….also this is the only thing I own."

"Hm...that's troublesome…..first thing we're doing when we get back is going clothes shopping." She panted, making her way through the snow that was ever piling around them seemingly endless. This was typical for early spring, but for Ja'far's sake she was worried.

"Oh joy. Shopping. My favorite activity." The sarcasm was strong with this one, and though she supposed he needed an attitude adjustment, for the moment it was actually pretty amusing.

When they made it to the dungeon, Rurumu stopped and stared a minute at it, setting Ja'far down who also stared at it, although more blankly.

Sitting atop an iceberg, with raging waterfalls on all sides but one, rested the dungeon's entrance. The building was strange looking, and not at all what Rurumu had expected.

Twelve large pillars held up the entrance, and the entrance itself was ornate and seemed enchanting. Dark vines framed the open door, the top had strange symbols on the top of it and in the middle of those symbols an aquamarine.

"Well they certainly stayed true to the winter theme…" Ja'far said disinterestedly. "Are we going to ever like...go in...or are we just going to stand here wasting time?"

"Sorry it just seems...so interesting. Yeah..let's go in."

When they got closer to the entrance it began to glow brightly, a light piercing from within the dungeon and illuminating them.

"Once we go in...we won't be able to come back out until I...I mean we capture it...are you ready?" Ja'far asked her carefully.

Rurumu nodded. "Ready as I ever will be...let's go."

They'd hardly entered before they found themselves being sucked into the void that was Valefor's dungeon.


End file.
